the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Allergy
"The Allergy" is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 in The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the ninety-second episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Anais struggle to find a cure for Darwin's allergies. Plot The episode begins with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais having a pillow fight. Nicole then comes in their room and tells the boys to hurry up or they will miss the bus to school. However, once in the school, Darwin starts sneezing and can not stop. As the sneezes grow more powerful Gumball and Darwin consult the nurse, who confirms that the problem is a simple allergy that can be ignored. However, the sneezes continue to escalate and become more and more destructive. Mr. Small tries to help Darwin using highly questionable "alternative medicine," but to no avail. Soon, Darwin's sneezes cause so much destruction that he is suspended for being a danger to students and staff. In the car Anais suspects that Darwin is allergic to stupidity, which to Gumball sounds likely because Darwin seems to sneeze whenever someone makes a stupid comment, with the stupid pillow fight in the morning setting it off. The Wattersons debate what to do, as Darwin's sneezes are still growing worse. They ultimately decide to move into the desert, as there is nothing to destroy there, but Darwin sneezes both Nicole and Richard out of their car, leaving Gumball and Anais alone to take Darwin to the desert. Darwin still sneezes at any stupid comment, sending people and objects flying into the air, destroying a kitten orphanage, and making the journey extremely dangerous. Once they arrive, Darwin tries to exile himself for the safety of his family and friends, but Gumball tries to stop him. He takes off his belt and straps himself to a tree to try and prove to Darwin that he can handle his sneezes, but without a belt, his pants drop. This act of stupidity causes Darwin to make his most powerful sneeze yet... and Anais notices a feather from the pillow fight stuck in Darwin's gills. When she removes the feather, Darwin stops sneezing immediately and comments that he is feeling better, with Anais concluding that Darwin is allergic to feathers and not stupidity. Everything seems fine again until a crow lands on Darwin's head, causing him to sneeze and break the camera, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais Supporting Characters *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Teri *Joan *Mr. Small *Eggheads *Carmen *Leslie *Tobias *Sarah *Hot Dog Guy *Banana Joe *Rocky *Sausage Dog *Hank *George *Gary *Marvin *Idaho *Principal Brown *Banana Bob *Banana Barbara *Shape People *Penny *Carrie *Jamie *Cyclops Dog *Juke *Idaho *Baby Panda *Pigeons Trivia *Darwin breaks the fourth wall by sneezing onto the screen, destroying it at the end of the episode. *Music from "The Void," "The Fridge," "The Boss," and "The Vacation" are reused. *Darwin's feet are uncensored for the second time. The first time was from "The Dream." *This episode reveals that Darwin is allergic to feathers. Continuity *The Awesome Store from "The Puppy" is shown when all the cars, buildings, etc. fall to the ground. *This is the sixth time Mr. Robinson's car has been damaged. The other times were in "The Debt," "The End," "The Goons," "The Car," and "The Tag." *Gumball's advice for removing worms is a reference to Anais' trick in "The Flakers." *This marks the second time Banana Joe is covered in Tobias' rainbow colors. The first time was "The Storm." Cultural References *Gumball and Nicole's rapid planning sequences parody the 2009 Sherlock Holmes film. *While Teri is in the school clinic, she mentions the G-virus, which is a reference to Resident Evil. *Gumball tells the Banana Family that they will be blown all the way to the "specific ocean", a possible reference to a famous Yahoo Answer question titled, "How Large is the Specific Ocean?". *The cards Gumball and Darwin were using were classic Bicycle cards. *Gumball tying his belt to the tree could be a reference to the movie Twister. *Gumball informing Darwin and Anais to run forward as the truck is falling down on them is a possible reference to Prometheus. Also is a clue that Darwin was not allergic to stupidity. Goofs/Errors *When Anais pulls the feather from Darwin's gills, her mouth is colored wrong. *This is the first time Anais' front tooth shows up outside of her mouth. *This episode states that Darwin is allergic to feathers, although he has been around feathers and birds a lot without reacting to them in past episodes. *Despite Anais supposedly going to Elmore Junior High, she does not join Gumball and Darwin in the school bus and remains at home. *The baby carriage's cover was not raised, but when it zooms in on the baby, the cover can be seen covering him. *Both doors of the truck holding the panda swing open, but the next scene shows only one door open. *Gumball is not shown to have a belt while he pulls one out. *While Darwin is giving a long sneeze, Gumball's pants are back on his hip. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes